The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary device and more particularly to an anti-burglary device which discharges a chemical irritant such as tear gas from a pressurized container, one type of which is an aerosol container, into a protected area upon actuation by an unauthorized person, causing the protected area to be flooded with the chemical irritant and thereby forcing evacuation of the protected area by the intruder.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade which is generally triggered manually and the grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The actuating member is again generally triggered manually and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at the target.
A third type of chemical weapon is in the form of an anti-burglar device which discharges an explosive tear gas shell into the area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
A fourth type of chemical weapon is in the form of an anti-burglary device which is of the booby trap type in which a pressurized container releases its contents into an area to be protected. This type of device, when accidentally tripped by a person authorized to be in the protected area, cannot be de-activated and discharges its contents into the area forcing the authorized personnel to leave the protected area.
Thus, what is needed is an anti-burglar device in the form of a chemical irritant dispenser which can be electrically actuated to dispense the chemical irritant and a time delay electric circuit to provide a timed delay of the dispensing of the chemical irritant. The time delay, upon circuit energization, will permit an authorized person who enters a protected area and accidentally triggers the system to reset it before the device discharges the chemical irritant.